


Anthology on weird mornings

by myommie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myommie/pseuds/myommie
Summary: A small collection of brief, self-indulgent antigravityshipping works. Short and sweet! Perhaps repetitive, but...!I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Achroma | Colress/G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Anthology on weird mornings

**Morning 1**

Colress´s eyes fluttered open as the soft, golden rays of morning light peeked through the window curtains. His mind was momentarily hazy as he processed the sensation of laying on his back, bedsheets covering him; and, an arm elegantly draped over his chest. Ah. To his left lay Ghetsis still sleeping, cuddled onto his side. Was he… spooning him? Colress played with the idea in his mind as he let out a small laugh, he decided to get up, but his upward movement was met with the gentle, opposing force of Ghetsis’s arm. Colress looked to his left to see Ghetsis staring up at him with sleepy eyes.

“I have to get up,” chuckled Colress.

Ghetsis harshly whispered, “Not now.”

“Then when?”

Ghetsis was silent. His voice turned soft, barely audible, “please…”

His voice! It warmed and excited Colress’s heart. He fell onto the bed and embraced Ghetsis with one swift movement. “Well, if you insist!”

“Myah!”

Colress softly kissed Ghetsis’s neck and adjusted his face to rest comfortably on Ghetsis’s shoulder. 

“Ah, you know it’s ticklish! You’re trying to overpower me!”

“Hee hee!” Colress held Ghetsis’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. He then raised both their arms arm high so their matching rings reflected the morning light. Colress felt refreshed, he looked up to the rings and smiled. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Colress…” 

“Hm?” Colress readjusted himself to face Ghetsis. His lips were greeted by a soft kiss.

  
**Garden (note: assume a real world au because there's snails...)**

A fresh breeze swept through the foggy garden, there was rain the night before. Ghetsis’ cloak, however, shielded his body from the cold and kept him in blissful warmth. He carried a small basket and inspected the tomato plants that he grew: droplets of water decorated the vegetable, it was still unripe. His squinted eyes widened when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, but soon relaxed when he heard the voice of his spouse. 

“It seems like it’s rainy season again,” commented Colress.

Ghetsis turned to face Colress and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, but the cold would make it harder to leave our bed in the morning. Not that it bothers me.”

“Hee hee, as if it wasn’t already difficult enough!” Colress scrunched his face slightly and smiled tenderly. “But you must know something! This turn of events in the climate has caused a change within me!”

Ghetsis turned his head slightly sideways, “Oh?”

“I have a secret.”

“A secret?”

“A… snecret.”

Ghetsis had a perplexed face, “A… snecret?”

Colress raised his gloved hands that were cupped together, carefully encasing something inside. His eyes shone as he moved away the top hand to reveal… a snail!

“Oh!” said Ghetsis, “a snecret…”

“Our snecret!” nodded Colress. He carefully took the snail off of his palm and placed it on a leaf. He then took a moment to embrace Ghetsis and share a soft kiss with him. He opened his eye ever so slightly during it to visually take in the affection. Ah, gentleness radiated from Ghetsis’ face!

Their lips parted as Ghetsis moved his head to rest on Colress’ shoulder, all while still holding him close. He hummed in satisfaction. 

  
**Morning 2 (a prequel?)**

Soft comfort overcame Ghetsis as he awoke. The room was rather dark, but a quick glance at a nightstand clock revealed that it was 6 am. Sunrise is approaching rather soon. “Myhh…” his eyelids were heavy, he reached out his arm across the bed in search of- oh there he is. Colress lay a few inches away facing him - away? Ghetsis will not allow that. He moved to close the gap between them and draped his arm firmly over Colress. 

“Mya…” 

Wait that came from Colress.. is that even allowed? It’s a Ghetsis thing, no? Ghetsis’s mind raced. Colress is unconscious, yes let’s start with that. But, why “Mya”? No, maybe… is he dreaming about Ghetsis? Aha, Ghetsis felt his face heat up. Agh! Even asleep, Colress has a grasp on Ghetsis’ heart. Well at least now, Ghetsis felt wide awake. Which is perfect! Myaha… conscious snuggles… 


End file.
